2013.09.05 - WW2 Flashback - Nazis In The Ocean!
The Atlantic ocean, during World War 2. One of the German U-boats was sent to check an area that looked promising, and to take part in this mission was Haupsturmfurher Hans Gunsche. He has been fighting in the front lines and normally was along the ghost division, a division of Panzer tanks. Now however, the Fuhrer felt he needed to be part of this mission and despite being requested by the fuhrer, he still has to answer to the superior officer of the sub. For now he remains at the bridge, standing and hearing the reports going about in german, machines working and performing their duties. The ocean was no longer the safe place it once was for the Nazi U-boats though. A few years earlier the Nazi war machine had attacked Atlantis with no declaration of war, destroying much of the beautiful underwater city. As such, the Council of Kings had made a choice, they would send Prince Namor, the Avenging Son of Atlantis to the surface to aid those that were the enemies of Germany. Since then Namor had been working several missions for the Allies on anti-U-boat operations. This was one such operation. As he spotted the U-boat in the sea he began to approach it, been only as large as a man and using no special senses except his own sight meant that he could easily go undetected from their sonar. The officers continue going about. According to the report Hans read, the Nazi regime found the lost city of atlantis and not only was it advanced but still flourished with atlanteans. One particular atlantean was in the folder, the Sub-mariner. The Fuhrer's idea was because Hans can come back from death as long as a part of him remained alive, he could combat the atlantean here below the sea. An idea Hans wasnt fond of testing, since he didnt know if he would revive from drowning as easily as any other times he has 'died', he was loyal to the Fuhrer. His thoughts pull back to the current time. <<"Remember, our target is no bigger then an average man, I want our instruments to be set to detect even the slightest disturbance.">> Hans calls finally to the men behind the screens who look to the captain of the kriegmarine, who simply nods in agreement with Hans. And with that the, the sonar detected the small objected that was already heading right at the U-boat at a speed of about 30 knots, too fast to be a fish or debris. It was indeed the Sub-Mariner coming to attack this Nazi U-boat before it could cause anymore damage to anyone. In Namor's mind all those inside were equally as guilty of the crimes against his people as anyone. They would all die for the glory of the Eternal City, Atlantis. This was war after all, total war, all were enemy combatants. Hans nods. <<"Alright, This is the plan. I will make my way to the torpedo bay, and load myself into the bay. Fire as soon as you have confirmation, Then leave and I will show this atlantean what happens when you stand before us.">> He says, a few men nodding as he makes his way through the submarine. He gathered what he needed: an Air tank and a harpoon gun. Once inside the torpedo bay, he felt the water fill the bay and he swam out. He took a breath of air from the tank and held it, eyes burning against the salt water but he still see's the shape. With the weight of his gear however he sinks more then he floats but that doesnt matter, he swims revealing this man had more strength then the average human. And just like that, the Nazi U-boat begins to turn around, leaving the man before the atlantean. And Namor stopped, nearly on a dime as he saw the man swim out of the torpedo bay at towards him. He looked almost, amused at this turn of events. He looked at the fleeing U-boat for a moment and then at the man. The Prince of Atlantis knew he could easily catch up with the U-boat, and he could easily keep tabs on it with his own enhanced senses. So that only left one question. He folded his arms across his chest and sort of hung their in the water, neither sinking nor rising as if he were standing on dry ground. A bemused smirk still on the arrogant young Prince's face. Hans had to swim back to germany after the revolutionary war, he has put himself through everything this earth had to offer him, so he can hear the prince. <<"A fool intending to put you you down Sub-mariner. I am Haupsturmfurher Hans Gunsche, The Hessian. I am no simple prey.">> He says as he raises the harpoon and fires it. The Harpoon probably fires alot stronger then sub mariner may expect from how he carried it but it flies for the prince of atlantis. Namor doesn't move allowing the harpoon to just deflect off his invulnerable skin. It did hurt more than he expected but he had long ago figured out how to avoid showing the pain he felt, <<"I knew that, that dog Hitler had little intelligence. But to name his troops after failed soldiers. That's pathetic.">> Namor rolls his neck around loosening up slightly, <<"But then again, battle is battle! So have at thee, cur.">> He rolled himself into a ball before blasting foward through the water right at the Hessian. As he sped at the man he shouted his battle cry, "IMPERIOUS REX!" <<"I never lost against the americans, but there was no reason to stay. I named myself, Atlantean. Though I admit It seems the Fuhrer overestimates his forces ability to fight.">> He says before taking another breath from the air tank and as the man sped towards him, he swims out of the way, displaying he was indeed more able then most surface dwelling men. He reaches to a saber from his pack and tries to slash behind the ball of the man. And Namor's arrogance allowed the blade of the saber to actually slice his skin. It wasn't deep, in fact it was surprisingly shallow considering the strength of the blade and the strength of the man wielding it. Namor didn't cry out though, a small wound like that was too little for him to give his pride up so easily. He turned around and straightened out and threw forward a very wickedly fast uppercut, the seas were Namor's undisputed realm. There was not fighter on Earth capable of defeating him beneath their cold waves. With the punch also came his retort, <<"Then it is worse than I thought, you are not a smart warrior under the thumb of an idiot. Nay, you're an idiot youself for following a leader you know is wrong.">> Hans is uppercutted and thrown back a bit. He recovers and sends his saber forward. <<"Even Atlantis must acknowledge that people follow their superiors, no matter what is done. If not, then that is something we will teach you.">> He says as he tries to stab the atlantean and with a free hand a fist comes to punch Namor. While he isnt used to fighting underwater, he is rather clumsy movement wise, He still tried to outdo the Sub-mariner, a breath taken from the air tank only to hold his breath once more. Namor laughed, <<"Unfortunately for you,">> he grabbed the hand that was trying to stabbing him holding it in place, <<"In Atlantis, we follow our superiors. Who are always worthy of that title, and not a small, pathetic, water colorist with delusions of a destiny he is unworthy of ">> He considered breaking the Hessian's arm for a moment, but he was having too much fun. The young Prince, was still very rash and impulsive. And the hot-headed nature of the Atlantean race ran stronger through his blood than any other. So instead he brought up his knee hard, with all his strength right into the Hessian's solar plexis, the intent being to make the man lose all that precious oxygen he had just inhaled in. Hans gets kneed and lets loose the oxygen he inhaled, much like Namor wanted, however being close he dropped his saber and got his harpoon gun again and pressed it to Namor's side firing the harpoon at point blank range meant there was no force lost from traveling in the water and he still remained close to the prince. <<"You are strong, it will make breaking you much more worth it.">> He says with a smirk behind his air mask. The harpoon went right into Namor's side, an experience wholly knew to him. He was a man who had taken torpedoes and missiles with no discernable effect. But the force of the large harpoon gun and the point blank range was enough to put the harpoon through him. This time Namor couldn't help it. He screamed in pain as it was the type of pain he had never felt in his life. He fell back from the Hessian for a moment clutching at the spot that the harpoon was now stuck in. He pulled it out harshly but the barb of it made his cry out again. The wound was already closing thanks to his accelerated healing, but he was now hurt. He looked at the Hessian and said something that sounded more like a whale song than actual words. He was cursing in his native language. After a moment he stared daggers into the Hessian, his eyes seemed to be almost turning black with rage. He said in German, <<"How dare you draw the blood of your better! You are but the by product of a pathetic civilization that shall never be remembered! I am the Avenging Son! I am Namor, Prince of Atlantis!">> <<"I am older then the Nazi Regime, Atlantean. I am one who has lived to see the rise and fall of kingdoms, and soon, even Atlantis will fall. Isnt it rather odd you think that a German U-boat would simply retreat after sending out only one man? Who defends your home when you are not there?">> He says with a sadistic tone as he watches the Sub-mariner with a look one may think was one who relished conflict and war. <<"Tell me, Herr Namor, Are the rest of your people as powerful as you to take out submarines?">> He asks with a chuckle before rushing forward to send a fist right for the injury as it was closing. Namor sneered, almost seemed to growl at that statements that the Hessian made to him, <<"Atlantis will never fall to surface world scum. Whether it is the Nazis, the English, the Americans or whatever worthless refuse the surface decides to throw at us. We are more advanced than you in every way.">> Namor was no longer playing a game, no longer just enjoying the combat. Now he was going to hurt this man and stop that U-boat before it could start it's sneak attack against Atlantis. He lunged forward, much faster than he had been before, grabbing the harpoon gun that had harmed him earlier and crushing it with his bare hands. The wreckage of the gun was then used as club to smash the Hessian across the head. Hans laughed at him breaking the gun and when smashed alongside the head, his cap floats off, blood flowing from the wound. He was tougher then the average human and stronger and even more faster, and soon Namor would see why, because like Namor, Namor can see the wound he inflicted beginning to close, almost a faster rate as he then throws a punch for the Sub-Mariner's face. <<"So you keep saying, but I wonder how many of your people will die defending it? The Nazi's are a determined lot.">> He says as tries to punch the half atlantean out while underwater. <<"No matter, the price for not being part of attacking your home is to beat you to a pulp, Herr Namor. I will bring you back to Germany alive so you may be dissected and used to better our regime.">> He says as he gets a spare harpoon and tries to stab it into the man by hand. Namor yells out and rips the harpoon from the Hessian's hand and then yanks the air mask off his face, <<"I am the ubermensch your furor wishes his people were. I will destroy you! And then I will destroy that submarine! I will destroy the entire Third Reich with my bare hands!">> He follows up that first set of moves with a full strength fist to the solar plexus again. His eyes nearly entirely black with rage. <<"And if you are truly as long lived as you say! I will make sure you witness it all. And when it is all gone. Then, and only then, will I kill you! And I will do it slowly. As slowly as you wished to do it to me.">> Hans' mask is yanked off and air bubbles flow everywhere from the ripped tube. Hans gasps as he feels the air leave his lungs again from the punch though this time he reaches to his pack and pulls out something which seems to look a cross between a grenade and a depth charge. <<"Why Wait. Come, lets both die together.">> He says as he pulls the pin and arms the weapon as he keeps it pressed against Namor, using himself to keep it up tight against the Sub-mariner, as if content to kill himself to bring down the prince. He wrapped his arms around the Hessian and started heading up. Faster and faster. Faster and faster. They are no longer underwater, they are now in the air, and into the stratosphere. Namor smiles at the Hessian as one sonic boom after another happens. They are now past the stratosphere and into the mesosphere. In English Namor says, "Enjoy the drop, none of the Dry has every gotten to seen it before." With the last of his most surface strength he broke the Hessian's hold. And floated a few meters away, the wings on his feet flapping so hard they could barely be seen to be moving. Namor said to the Hessian in German, <<"From what you have said, you will survive this drop, and I will destroy you the next time we meet.">> He lowered himself constantly to match the 33 ft per second, per second, <<"Goodbye Hessian. I have my people to save. Likely kill you in the morning.">> Hans groaned as he felt the sonic booms and finally dropped as he begins to fall. As he falls, he reaches to a bag for some sort of ration bar of sort and opens it, eating it quite quickly. "We will meet again, Namor, and the next time we do, I will kill first." He says in english as he falls and before long he slams into the ocean, and from that height it is as if he hit dry land, broken and looked to be dead yet if Namor watched, his body was already trying to heal itself from this damage. Category:Log